


Outside - Inside

by Azemex



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: It's short?, Janet cares, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake-centric, i don't know what to tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: There was a time she could fantasize.





	Outside - Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Tim's family.  
> I'm talking about his first family, he.

It’s easier.

 

It’s easier to take Timothy and bring him with them to their trips.

 

There was a time when she could fantasy herself about bringing her son to travel the world with them.

 

_But the what ifs are so much, they are stronger-_

 

It’s not easy anymore.

 

Not when the cameras show that Timothy is not even in his room at the moment.

 

He is not in the house.

 

Instead he is outside.

 

No longer using his own name.

 

He is outside, running along Batman.

 

He is out there calling himself Robin.

 

_He is outside when all Janet wanted was for him to be inside where she could take care of him._

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my folder, it's from about two weeks ago, I was actually going to post it that time, but I kinda felt it was too short so I didn't, but today I found it and I liked it, so yeah, here it is for you.  
> By the way, if there are any mistakes please feel free to point them out!:)  
> And leave your comments pls, I just love to read and answer them.


End file.
